My new Geranium cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling resulting from an accidental crossing of the variety `Cherry` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,085) with an unknown pollen parent in 1984 at my nursery in Stuttgart, West Germany. The present seedling of this hybrid bloomed for the first time in 1985 and because of its outstanding color characteristics, it was selected by me for vegetative reproduction which was done by me and under my direction by means of cuttings at Stuttgart. Asexual reproduction of successive generations of this plant by cuttings at Stuttgart for more than four years has shown that its novel and distinguishing characteristics are fixed and hold true from generation to generation.